moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Cain
'''Cain '''is a maniacal drug lord and urban terrorist and fulfills the role of primary villain in ''Robocop 2. ''He is portrayed by Tom Noonan. History Nuke Messiah Little is known about Cain's past, including his real name. He is a former P.O.W. and came to Detroit four years after escaping from the Danmemora Correctional Facility and has since then become leader of a group of drug-crazed fanatics. Cain is a certified psychopath with no regard for human life and suffers delusions of godhood. He became infamous in Detroit for designing Nuke, a drug that is stated to be the most addictive narcotic on the planet. He regularly abuses his own product and his mad preachings of the "paradise" it supposedly offers have helped him to build up a group of highly loyal subjects. In the film, Cain's notoriety only increases after he and his cult of addicts manage to ambush and dismantle Robocop. Cain did not wish to kill Robocop, however, merely humiliate him, and his cronies dumped the cyborg's still-twitching pieces on the doorstep of Metro West for all his fellow officers to see. Arrest and "death" Robocop would later be rebuilt and lead an assault on the sludge plant where Cain's Nuke lab was set up. A shoot-out ensued resulting in several deaths on both sides, but Cain tried to escape aboard one of two armoured trucks used by the Nuke cult. Robocop pursued Cain through the streets of Detroit and stopped him by charging at Cain's truck on a motorcycle, jumping off and crashing through the windscreen, crashing the truck and severely injuring the deranged drug lord. Cain was taken to hospital and was put on life support due to the seriousness of his injuries. His stay wasn't long; Dr. Juliette Faxx from OCP met with him in hospital, convinced that he would make a perfect candidate for the Robocop 2 project. She unplugged Cain's life support and had his body cut up and discarded, salvaging his brain to install into the new Robocop robot. RoboCain Cain's nervous system was implanted into the Robocop 2 and Dr. Faxx put him on the proverbial leash by hoarding a canister of Nuke to sustain the addiction of his remaining organic systems. Cain was forced to do OCP's dirty work if he wanted his fix and his first assignment was to eliminate his old gang and prevent a deal that would allow the city to pay back its debt to OCP. RoboCain interrupted the meeting between Mayor Kuzak and Hob, killing everyone who was present (except the mayor who escaped through a sewer drain). That night, OCP's chairman - the Old Man - unveilled his plan to build Delta City where Detroit currently stood, and showcased Robocop 2 as the future metropolis's protector. As part of his demonstration, the Old Man brandished a canister of Nuke, having no idea that the machine standing beside him was in fact Cain, the drug's creator and a hopeless addict. RoboCain reached for the canister, causing a commotion amongst the executives and press who were on hand to witness it. Moments later, Robocop entered the hall and threatened RoboCain with a Cobra assault cannon. The vengeful Cain tried to attack Robocop, but his minigun was deactivated. Dr. Faxx foolishly revealed a remote control that locked out Robocop 2's weapons and Cain seized it, reactivating his guns before crushing the remote so he couldn't be shut down. He then opened fire on Robocop and the people who were present, leading to a horrific battle out on the streets that would lead to dozens of innocent deaths. Actual Death In order to stop Cain's rampage, Robocop decided that he should give Cain the Nuke canister he craved. His partner Anne Lewis distracted Cain by holding the Nuke canister in front of him, and Robocop used this to try and sneak up on the killing machine. As Lewis handed over the Nuke canister, Robocop jumped from a ledge above Cain and landed on the robot's back. He then forcefully opened the access port containing Cain's brain and pulled it out, throwing the jar to the ground and smashing it beneath his arm. With Cain's brain destroyed, Robocop 2 shut down. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Violent Deaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Multiple Wounds Category:Unnecessary Surgery Category:Death by Evisceration Category:Exotic Death Category:Machines Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Deactivated Category:Crushed to Death Category:Final Showdown Category:Died In Battle